


Like Father and Son

by ApplepieandCinnamon



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Bobby Nash Being a Dad, Bobby is Buck's Dad, Car Accidents, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplepieandCinnamon/pseuds/ApplepieandCinnamon
Summary: “Bobby? Look at me- There you go. You need to stay awake. You hear me? Athena will be so mad at me if something happens to you. And she’s scary when she’s mad. You’re not gonna let her murder me, you hear me?” Buck’s voice was shaking, his eyes stinging with tears. “It’s your anniversary tomorrow, you don’t wanna miss that right?”The team gets called to a car pile up at an intersection unaware that Bobby is one of the victims. When Buck finds out, he panics.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash
Comments: 10
Kudos: 238





	Like Father and Son

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while procrastinating on important assignments. Feedback is as always welcome!

“Hey Buckley!” Buck looked up from where he and Hen were perched on the couch, gaming controller in hand. Reynolds, the 118’s relief captain stood at the top of the stairs, waving him over. Bobby had taken a few days off, his and Athenas anniversary was tomorrow and as far as the team knew, their captain was planning on taking her on a short trip out of the city. Which left them with Reynolds as their Captain for the time being. 

Reynolds wasn’t a bad guy he was just...boring? Buck wasn’t sure. Maybe he had just not worked with him enough to really get to know him but Reynolds wasn’t like Bobby, he kept a bigger distance between himself and his team. Which you couldn’t put past him, really. With firefighters, it wasn’t a rarity to lose someone. Death was a risk they all knew they took every day. Not wanting to get close to people for your own sake wasn’t something any of them would hold against Reynolds. 

Buck had gotten up and jogged over to the man in question who asked for his help with the inventory of the truck. So Buck gave up his controller to Chim who jumped on the couch with an excited shout that he’d “destroy” Hen. Hen only snorted before turning back towards the screen. He was terrible at that game, they all knew. 

He and Reynolds worked in silence, only the occasional out loud counting or a shout from the loft breaking it.

Buck found himself musing over what to do after he got off his shift. He’d get off in the afternoon and had actually gotten to sleep in the bunk room during the night so he wasn’t as tired as usual. He supposed he could go for a run or maybe down to the beach. Buck wasn’t quite comfortable with swimming at the beach yet, not after the tsunami but since he started working with Christopher to get both their fears under control, he could at least walk down to the shore without panicking. 

It was a nice day, the sky blue and without clouds, it was hot but not sweltering and the whole city seemed to be in a relaxed hull. 

If you ask any nurse, doctor or first responder, they’ll all tell you that the word “slow” is cursed. If you even dare to utter that word, hell is sure to break lose in the span of the next couple hours. It was like the universe waited with baited breath for someone to dare it to do something. So the word “slow” was something you shouldn’t say at any fire or police station. It was the one thing everyone was superstitious about. 

“Slow day, huh?” One of the probies, Rogers, shouted as he carried a box of supplies towards the ambulance. 

Everyone in the stations bay froze. Buck and Reynolds exchanged a glance before both gave the probie looks that could have killed. 

“What?” Rogers asked, awkwardly shifting the box still held in his arms as he took in the other firefighters all staring at him. 

“I’m gonna go and put in some extra supplies.” Martinez, who had been helping Rogers, sighed, “Now that Rogers cursed us.” 

Rogers looked at his superior in confusion. 

“Never say the “s-word”, Rogers. Never.” Eddie chimed in, closing one of cabinets of the firetruck. 

“Isn’t that a bit superstitious?” Rogers asked. Reynolds snorted. 

“No matter how superstitious you normally are, Rogers, in terms of that word, you should **definitely** be.” 

The curse fulfilled itself not even an hour later. 

The alarm cut through the silence of the station like a knife, all of them on their feet and hurrying to the truck and ambulance immediately. Pile up at an intersection, at least four cars involved, no intel on casualties yet. 

“I’m voting Rogers to be put on toilet cleaning duty.” Hen joked where she sat opposite to Buck in the truck. He laughed, Reynolds snorting over the com from the front. 

“Maybe dish washing duty too?” Eddie suggested, bumping his knee against Buck’s. “Or just give him all chores.” 

“I can hear you guys.” Rogers whined over the com, causing another flash of laughter from the others. “I said I was sorry.” 

“We all made the mistake.” Buck soothed, grinning to himself. 

“Buck conjured up an apartment fire during his first week by saying it.” Hen spoke up. “No casualties but it was a pain to put out. We were out almost four hours for a relatively small apartment.” 

“We’ve got intel on two badly injured victims and a trapped one at the scene so far.” Reynolds interrupted the conversation, looking back into the cabin to meet the others eyes. “Diaz and Buckley, you take the trapped one, I want Han, Wilson and Martinez on the injured. The rest of you check up on the people we don’t have intel on yet and then help the others where you can.” 

Several words of affirmation came across the com before the firetruck came to a stop on the intersection. 

They got out and got told by one of the on scene officers that a drunk driver had crossed while the light was red, causing another car to emergency break which turned into the luckily relatively small pile up. 

The cars were mushed together in the middle of the intersection, the first car that had pulled the break having slid sideways to a halt, causing the next car to T-bone it. The car that had followed after that had rear-ended the second car and finally the fourth had come from the other direction and crashed into the first car as well, though not as badly. Unlucky guy.

The drunk driver had come to a stop not far from the intersection, unscathed and already held by the police. It also looked like the passengers from the fourth car had gotten out by themselves and were already talking to officers, though one sported a gash across their forehead. 

Buck’s eyes had lingered on the first car, which had been T-boned, for a moment longer. He had an off feeling in his stomach. Something was wrong. 

He shook it off in order to round the truck to grab the jaws of life, already knowing he’d need them. Eddie next to him grabbed one of the bags with medical supplies before they gave each other a short nod and jogged towards the cars. 

One of the officers pointed him towards the first car, a truck which’s dark red paint job was almost completely scraped off on the both sides of impact, the drivers door seeming to have embedded itself with the front of the Mercedes that had T-Boned it. 

The sinking feeling in his stomach was getting worse. 

Buck placed down the jaws of life next to the wreckage for now, turning to give Eddie the signal that he would check up on the driver of the first car while Eddie checked on those still in the second and third. 

He could faintly hear music still playing from inside the truck as he climbed onto the hood of the Mercedes, one hand on the roof of the truck so he could lean down and peak into the partially broken drivers window. 

Buck felt like someone had dumped him in ice water and then sucker punched him, his breath getting caught in his chest. 

Distantly he remembered Bobby telling him that he had planned on cooking up a grand meal for Athena before he told her about the surprise. He must have been on the way to his favorite market.

“B-Bobby..” Buck choked out, slipping on the hood in his haste to get off and run around to the other side to see if he could get to him better that way- but to no avail. Both doors were blocked. He practically threw himself back on the hood of the Mercedes, reaching past the broken glass to grab Bobby’s shoulder, a choked, relieved sob escaping him when the man blinked his eyes open. 

The airbag had been triggered, though it had already deflated. There were cuts on Bobby’s face anyway, probably from the window. Blood was running down his face and into his eyes, caking in his hair. Broken glass was all over his lap and in his hair, the few trinkets that Bobby kept in his car strewn across the front seat and floor. 

“Bobby, h-hey, can you hear me? Talk to me.” Buck urged, hand shaking where he still held onto the man’s shoulder. 

“Buck?” Bobby blinked at him in confusion. 

“Yeah it’s me, hold on, okay? We’re gonna get you outta here. HEY!” Buck leaned away from the window and strained his neck, trying to spot the rest of his team. “IT’S- IT’S BOBBY!” 

Hen and Chim exchanged an alarmed look where they were inspecting one of the other victims before Chim nodded at Martinez and then took off towards Buck. 

Chimney joined him on the hood of the Mercedes, scooting closer to the window before he reached inside, checking Bobby’s pulse before maneuvering a neck brace around him. 

“Hey Cap, it’s supposed to be your day off man, what are you doing getting in trouble.” Chim’s voice was teasing but his nervousness was audible. “You trying to get out of that weekend trip?” 

Bobby only looked confused and Chim cursed quietly as he shone a light in his eyes, watching his pupils. “He’s got a concussion. I can’t see if he’s got other injuries. We need to get him out of there. EDDIE!” Chim slipped off the hood again, Buck not even bothering to see where he was going before he was taking his place closest to the window again, reaching in to grab at Bobby. 

“Bobby? Look at me- There you go. You need to stay awake. You hear me? Athena will be so mad at me if something happens to you. And she’s scary when she’s mad. You’re not gonna let her murder me, you hear me?” Buck’s voice was shaking, his eyes stinging with tears. “It’s your anniversary tomorrow, you don’t wanna miss that right?” 

Bobby only blinked at him, reaching up to grab at his arm, struggling to keep his eyes open. 

“That’s right, I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere and you- you’re not going anywhere either, y-yeah? Cause you still got to teach me how to cook, without you I’ll eat spaghetti for the rest of my life. You can’t- cant let that happen, okay?” Bobby smiled barely before he coughed, sounding way too labored and way too watery before his eyes slipped shut. “Hey- hey hey hey hey- no! Bob- hey, Dad?! Dad come on, open your eyes.” Buck reached forward in panic, breaking off the bit of glass still in the windows frame as he felt for a pulse. Too weak. 

“You can’t d-die on me, come on, Dad, come on!” He shook the man lightly, his own breathing starting to come in panicked gasps. Buck was about to try and crawl through the god damn window when a pair of hands grabbed his turn out gear and yanked him off the hood of the car and away from Bobby. 

“NO! No- let- let go, he’s-“ He fought against the pair of arms wrapping tightly around him, dragging him further away and he watched as Chim took his place once again, now with a bunch of the other firefighters also pooling around the wreckage. 

“Buck! Buck calm down!” Whoever was holding him was speaking to him, he couldn’t place their voice over the blood rushing in his ears. He didn’t stop struggling. 

Suddenly he was turned around, the arms instead pulling him into a tight hug. “Evan!” Buck paused, gasping for air, hands stilling where he had tried to shove the other person away. “You need to calm down, they’re helping him, okay? They can’t help if you block the way.” 

That made sense. 

Buck nodded, still trying to turn around to at least see- but the grip on him wasn’t lessening. It was Eddie, his brain belatedly noted, who was holding him. Rogers stood not far from them, also looking ready to catch Buck if he tried to get away again. He might be a probie but he was as tall and broad as Buck- he would have no problem actually stopping him. 

Eddie dragged him further, pressing him down to sit on the ground next to the firetruck, out of sight from wreckage. Eddie knelt in front of him, forcing him to look up at him. “He’ll be okay, Buck. Chim and the others are working on getting him out. He’ll be just fine.” 

Normally, first responders were told not to give people too much hope, to say that they were doing their best but this was a different situation. 

Buck couldn’t tell you if it took minutes or hours to get Bobby out of the wreck, all he knew is that he couldn’t stop shaking, eyes fixed on the pavement in front of him. No matter what Eddie tried, his breathing would never completely calm down, making him fear that the younger man was about to collapse at any given moment. At least until Hen finally shouted for him.

Buck was up in the blink of an eye, sprinting over to where they were now pushing Bobby on a stretcher towards the ambulance. The man was awake again and that fact alone made tears of relief spring free. He grabbed the other man’s hand in his when Bobby held it out, giving Buck’s a squeeze. 

Faintly he heard Martinez ensure him that Bobby would be fine. But his eyes were fixed on his captain who gave him a weak, reassuring smile. 

“It’s okay kid, I’m okay. Breathe.” And finally Buck felt like he could breathe again, never leaving Bobby’s side as they made their way to the hospital. 

They sat in silence, Buck not sure his voice would cooperate if he tried to speak. 

Soon he was pacing the halls of the hospital, waiting as they checked on Bobby. 

His injuries hadn’t been too bad after all, just bruises and cuts beside the gash on his forehead and the concussion. Which had been the reason for Bobby to pass out. 

“You better not do that ever again.” Buck started as he entered the man’s hospital room a little later, plopping down on the uncomfortable plastic chair next to the bed. “If this is repay for all the times I was in the hospital-“ 

Bobby laughed, shifting on the bed. “I’m not planning on taking your place as the unluckiest firefighter. Which doesn’t mean you should keep landing yourself in hospital.” 

“I’ll try not to.” Buck propped his head up on his arm, brows still furrowed with worry. “You’re sure you’re-“

“Fine. Yes. The doctor said so. Nothing too bad.” Bobby reassured, eyes flicking briefly to the window into the room, meeting eyes with Athena through the glass. She had been with him during the check up, now choosing to give the two a bit of privacy. Without letting her husband out of her sight though.

“You know I can’t lose you, Bobby, you know I couldn’t-“ Buck choked on his words. “You’re important to me. One of the most- most important people in my life.” 

The other man gave him a soft smile, sitting up, despite the others immediate protest, to grab his shoulder. “I’m okay, Buck. And you’re important to me too. I love you like a son, so remember that before you get yourself in trouble next time.” 

Buck stared at him for a moment before he gave a wet laugh. “How did this turn into a reprimand for me not to do anything stupid? You’re the one who’s in hospital.” 

Bobby laughed. “Because I know not to run head first into danger, you on the other hand-“ 

“Oh shut it, Dad.” Buck rolled his eyes, smile soft as he wiped the back of his hand across his cheeks. “I love you too, by the way. I’m with Athena though, if something like this ever happens again we’ll lock you in the house and wrap you in bubble wrap.” Bobby laughed. “Can’t have you die before you taught me how to take care of myself. And what would we do without the weekly BBQ’s? Plus we would all starve at the station, Reynolds is a horrible cook. So no dying for you.” 

“Sure thing, kid.” Bobby smiled. “Sure thing.” 


End file.
